The past becomes the future
by Lizzy- Marie Whitlock Cullen
Summary: well this is my first story my friends thought I should post on fanfiction. Basically this is a crossover with Harry potter and Twilight. So this is about Bella Swan having a twin brother and they go through things once Balla's world collides with Her secret world.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: COMING HOME**

"Bella me and my family have to go to Denali to help them with a newborn problem and we don't know when we'll get back" I looked at him with sad and fear eyes. I don't like it when we're separated. "Okay just be careful" he laughed and hugged me "I'll be careful it's you I'll worry about" I watched as they left with the feeling that something bad might happen

BPOV

When Edward and the rest of the Cullen's left to help the Denali coven he seemed like he was lying about going to Alaska. Last week I got a letter saying I can go back to Hogwarts. Harry was excited that I was coming back. I transported to Dumbledore's office. "_Isabella it's great to see you, it's been so long"_ I dropped my bags and ran and hugged Dumbledore. He is like a grandparent to me since he _is _old. "_It's great to be back" _I said "_we'll lets go downstairs to the great hall and announce_ _the twiwizard tournament and new teachers then you" _I love the twiwizard tournament I wonder If harry will let me enter it. By now we were at the entrance professor Dumbledore turned to face me. "_Okay first I'll announce the twiwizard tournament then I'll announce your return then after you I'll announce the new staff with there children, got it?" _after I nodded my head okay he left to start his speech. It's weird to be back I wonder who are the new staff. "_and now let's welcome back Isabella Marie Lily Potter_" with that I walk through the double doors and was hugged by a lot of people some I didn't even know then Harry came and hugged me "_I really missed you bells" _he said he was crying we went and sat down

Professor Dumbledore spoke again "_now let me introduce the two new staff and their children, and to warn you now they are all VAMPIRES but they drink animal blood so now here's Professor Esme Cullen she will be teaching muggle studies, and her husband Carlisle Cullen will be helping in the hospital wing" I gasped when esme and Carlisle came forward "now we will sort there children Emmett Cullen, Alice Cullen, Edward Cullen, Rosalie & Jasper Hale"_ I watch as professor McGonogall got out the sorting hat. Edward was looking around then he met my stare and his eyes widened when he saw me. Then Jasper felt his shock I think and turned to were Edward was looking then so did everyone else surprisingly to see me here. Oh well I'll have to explain later. Professor McGonongall stood in the platform and started to name the Cullen's one by one to be sorted. "_Mary Alice Brandon Cullen" _ alice stepped forward and after two seconds the hat called out "_Gryffindor"_ everyone in my table cheered. "_Edward Anthony Masen Cullen" _Edward steeped forward and the hat instantly said "_Gryffindor"_ again my whole table cheered. Edward came and sat next to me since Alice was in front on me. Dammit I'm in some deep SHIT. "_Rosalie Lillian Hale" _rose stepped up and the hat took longer about two minutes till it said "_Gryffindor"_ are all of the Cullen's going to be in Gryffindor. Maybe Emmett will not be in Gryffindor. I should never hope because I get the opposite from what I want. " Emmett McCarty Cullen" Emmy bear stepped up and the hat yelled "_Gryffindor" _ jasper was the last one " Jasper Whitlock Hale" he steeped up and the hat instantly said "_Gryffindor"_

All the Cullen's looked at me and then back a Dumbledore. During the feast they kept staring at me and it didn't go unnoticed by my friends. Hermione, ron and harry know what happen when I was in forks and how Edward eventually came back. For that Harry was grateful because I can't live without him. So here we are on our way to Dumbledore's office to talk things out as to why I didn't say anything to them about my secret. I know professor Dumbledore is going to let me tell them who I really am. Just as I suspected Dumbledore turned to face me. "_Okay Isabella I'm going to let you explain everything" _I nodded my head "yes sir". He then left and I turned to walk in the office with the Cullen's behind me. In the office I sat in the headmasters chair while the Cullen's sat at the chairs in front of the desk. I was about to speak when Carlisle said "So why are you here Bella when your **suppose** to be at home in forks" Wow he looked like he was going _**kill**_ someone. "well I'm here because this is where I belong second of all do you know the prophecy of the potter twins" they all nodded their heads "yes" and then Alice spoke up before I could continue on. "Yes Harry potter and Isabella potter but no one has seen Isabella potter in almost eighteen years" I just laughed "well that's because she was sent to go into hiding and some people besides harry HAVE seen her" I can tell they were thinking about which people have seen Isabella more like vampires.

I was growing tired of them not figuring out the BIG secret I'm hiding. I was about to tell them I'M Isabella Marie Lily Potter when Jasper spoke up after a long and tension atmosphere. "But Bella the prophecy doesn't have to do anything with you" after he said it he realize what he said _could _do something with me. "Or does it, wait a minute YOUR Isabella the one from the prophecy" when he said that everyone gasped. Everyone look sad and hurt. Edwards the only one that looks sad, hurt, and angry probably at me for not telling him about my secret.

Rosalie looks just plain angry. Alice spoke. "Why didn't you tell us about _your_ secret" I knew it was time to tell them why I haven't said anything to them. If only they knew that I just didn't know how to tell them without them thinking I'm a freak but before I could explain anything Rosalie slapped me straight in my face. No one I mean no one stopped her they all looked hurt and shocked but didn't stop her from slapping me. Great just plain mother fucking great. I started crying and looked at them and ran outside to the Gryffindor common room where harry was waiting for me. I quickly ran to him and I hugged him while crying. I couldn't believe they come to my HOME and let that FUCKING BITCH slap me. They will regret EVER doing that to me. I was gonna show them the real me. They'll regret EVER knowing me at all. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Not a Chapter**

Hello everyone I didn't update my stories because of my midterms I had and that I don't have a computer. I'm using the schools computer. At will also give me time to try and finish new chapters for both of my stories. I'm sorry a can't update sooner but I'm working on somechapters.

_Love, Lizzy _


End file.
